Canterlot
.]] Canterlot is a city first featured in the series' premiere episode as the residence of Twilight Sparkle, where she studies under Princess Celestia. The city holds the royal castle, making it the capital of Equestria. It is also the venue of important cultural events, like the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity describes it as a glamorous and sophisticated city. The name of the city is a portmanteau of "canter," a three-beat horse gait, and Camelot, a British kingdom from Arthurian legends.__TOC__ Development Lauren Faust's inspiration for Canterlot, with its castle carved into the side of the mountain, was Minas Tirith from The Lord of the Rings.http://comments.deviantart.com/4/1603670/1753756221 According to Lauren Faust, Canterlot was originally called "Canterbury", after the historical English city, and the name "Canterlot" was suggested by her husband Craig McCracken. Depiction in the series The city features ivory towers with golden spires, and many waterfalls and rivers running through it. The distance between Canterlot and Ponyville is traveled by Twilight Sparkle in a short amount of time, riding in a flying chariot driven by two Pegasus royal guards in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia travels much the same way in Swarm of the Century, and in Sweet and Elite, Rarity's friends manage to get from Ponyville to Canterlot within a day. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Pinkie Pie and her friends travel from Ponyville to Canterlot via train on an overnight trip. The spires of Canterlot, protruding from the mountain, have been shown to be visible from Ponyville. Many high-society ponies in the show hail from Canterlot, including Photo Finish, Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, and Fancy Pants. The episode Sweet and Elite takes place in Canterlot, which features coffee shops, a high-class restaurant, a racetrack, a theater, and an art gallery. In that episode, the vast majority of the residents of Canterlot are unicorns. The city has a train station, first seen in Hearth's Warming Eve. There is also a palace labyrinth area, which holds several statues depicting ponies in regal capes, including the statue depicting Discord, which doubles as the stone imprisonment for the draconequus. There are libraries and a Star Swirl the Bearded wing of the archives, along with Canterlot Tower, where the Elements of Harmony used to be located when not in use prior to Keep Calm and Flutter On. The city features prominently in A Canterlot Wedding, when Twilight Sparkle's brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance get married. It is revealed that there is an extensive cave system underneath Canterlot that was mined for its precious gems by greedy unicorns until it was exhausted, sealed up, and forgotten, according to Queen Chrysalis. The cave system has a mine-cart and mine-railway running through it. In this episode, the city itself is surrounded by a protective force field by Shining Armor to keep out an unknown threat later turning out to be changelings who smash through the field and attack the city. At the beginning of Magic Duel, Trixie gallops through an alley and enters a curio shop, where she persuades the shopkeeper to sell her the Alicorn Amulet for a sack of bits. This location is unnamed in the show, but the file name of a piece of production art posted online prior to the episode's airing identifies it as Canterlot, and one of the show's layout artists who worked on the episode recalls the script identifying it as Canterlot. Archived locally. The same location is seen in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 during Lord Tirek's introduction and confrontation with Discord. Canterlot is the location of the Princess Coronation in Magical Mystery Cure to coronate Twilight Sparkle as the newest Alicorn princess, taking place in the same hall as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding. In the season four premiere, Canterlot prepares for and holds a new Summer Sun Celebration, indicated to be the first such event since the one happening in Ponyville in the season one premiere. In Amending Fences, Twilight and Spike return to Canterlot to make amends with her old friends, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Moon Dancer. It is mentioned in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 as having been conquered by Chrysalis and her changelings. In Spice Up Your Life, Rarity and Pinkie Pie get called to Canterlot by the Cutie Map, where they discover a failing restaurant called the Tasty Treat on Canterlot's Restaurant Row. Social events Canterlot hosts the Grand Galloping Gala, a formal royal ball held in the castle itself and attended by only select ponies, which is mentioned throughout season one in The Ticket Master, Suited For Success, and featured in the episodes The Best Night Ever and Make New Friends but Keep Discord. It is later mentioned in the episode Sweet and Elite. Another high society event is the Canterlot Garden Party, held on the castle grounds, a very exclusive event that Rarity says is second to only the Grand Galloping Gala; it is portrayed in Sweet and Elite. In Hearth's Warming Eve, a pageant depicting the founding of Equestria is put on by the Mane Six. Other various events held in Canterlot include the Equestria Rodeo Competition in The Last Roundup and the National Dessert Competition in MMMystery on the Friendship Express. School for Gifted Unicorns The city is also home to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, which is featured in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where Twilight Sparkle began her studies under Princess Celestia, and in the present day in . Other notable students of the school include Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Moon Dancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings. In Gameloft's mobile game, Sunset Shimmer lives in the Canterlot School for Unicorns. Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series In My Little Pony Equestria Girls and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Twilight attends a school called Canterlot High School. When Fluttershy is handing out flyers in her flashback, she says that "Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers", which means the community that the school is located in is named Canterlot. Principal Celestia is the school principal, and Vice Principal Luna is the vice principal. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, some Canterlot buildings appear in a giant hole in the ground caused by Midnight Sparkle. My Little Pony The Movie In the movie, the Mane Six gets ready for the Friendship Festival in Canterlot. Depiction in the comics A school called Canterlot Academy is introduced in the IDW comics story arc Neigh Anything. It appears to be the Equestrian counterpart of Canterlot High, as it shares the human high school's Fall Formal event. Other depictions Canterlot is featured in the online Flash game Castle Creator. Notable characters Residents *Coriander Cumin *Fancy Pants *Hoity Toity *Jet Set *Joe *Kibitz *Lemon Hearts *Lyra Heartstrings (formerly) *Minuette *Moon Dancer *Night Light *Prince Blueblood *Princess Cadance (formerly) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Saffron Masala *Sapphire Shores *Sassy Saddles *Shining Armor (formerly) *Spike (formerly) *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Twilight Sparkle (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Twilight Velvet *Twinkleshine *Upper Crust *Zesty Gourmand Merchandise "It’s a castle fit for a princess! Create mystical, royal adventures in the incredible three-story MY LITTLE PONY CANTERLOT CASTLE Playset. Venture up the grand staircase leading to a beautiful throne that can slide up and down between floors. Fans can instantly become a princess by wearing the detachable tiara atop of the castle. Playset includes a special edition PRINCESS CELESTIA pony figure, SPIKE THE DRAGON figure, tiara and themed accessories." A poster which features an official map of Equestria was released on August 3, 2012. This places Canterlot roughly in the center of Equestria and the hub of the train network, which goes under the mountain. Two mountain ranges are placed next to it, the Unicorn Range to the west and the Foal Mountains to the east. The comic book My Little Pony: The Magic Begins retells the events of Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. Twilight Sparkle is shown to live in a dormitory "high atop the Centerlot observatory" before she moves to Ponyville. Gallery References es:Canterlot fr:Canterlot gl:Canterlot it:Canterlot ja:キャンタロット pl:Canterlot ru:Кантерлот sv:Canterlot